


Father's Day

by Lokomotiv



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter wants to tell Cabe something, but doesn't know how.</p><p>Set some time during the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I wrote fluff! I don't know how this happened.

Ever since the Vegas debacle, Walter had had the feeling that he should somehow tell Cabe about the way he felt. Only two people outside of his family knew what the neutral phrase he used to describe his relationship with his father actually covered, and Cabe was one of them. Even though he’d never actually stepped in on Walter’s behalf, it had come to light that Cabe wasn’t impressed with how Walter’s father choose to handle his genius son. From there, it was only logical to extrapolate that Cabe would be pleased that he had, in a way, replaced the man in Walter’s life. Now that Walter knew how he felt with regards to the older man - as so often thanks to Toby translating his own feelings for him - he felt as though he should let Cabe know as well, but he found it hard to figure out how to do that. Even Walter, as socially challenged as he was, knew that it was not something you just announced out of the blue. Things like that had to be introduced in the right context.

The right context appeared in the form of a hand-made card that Ralph brought home from school one day, to show off to the team before sending it to Drew in Portland. Made aware of the holiday approaching, a holiday he’d never before even dreamed of honouring, Walter suddenly, without much conscious thought, had a full plan of attack ready for his revelation. His brain did that, sometimes. He enlisted Ralph’s help - he was the one with the most experience, after all - and soon found himself with hands sticky with glue and a card of his own. It was admittedly not his best work, but based on what he’d leaned from Paige and other normals, that shouldn’t matter in this instance. He must have done something right, because when he handed the card to Cabe with a muttered “Happy Father’s Day,” after a moment of stunned silence the agent’s face melted into a truly happy smile. He then had to turn away to wipe tears from his eyes, but counting the hug that followed, the majority of the behavioral cues still pointed to Cabe experiencing positive feelings as a result of the gift, so Walter counted it as a win.


End file.
